


For the Last Time (An Interlude)

by sonata_de_morte



Series: The Adventures of a Pureblood Slut [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonata_de_morte/pseuds/sonata_de_morte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you plan to be the best whore my club has ever seen for the rest of your life?” Blaise wanted to know. “I mean, don’t misunderstand, Draco. You’re great for business, but I rather want more for my best friend than getting fucked silly in private rooms. You could at least find someone to go home to at the end of it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Last Time (An Interlude)

The first thing Draco was aware of when he woke up was the fact that his arse was sore, but not as sore as he usually was on Saturday mornings. The second thing was the fact that there was a warm body pressed against his back and an arm flung over his waist. Draco’s eyes widened as the events of the night before came back to him, and he groaned. “No, no, no.” He didn’t do cuddling. He didn’t do mornings after. All of that was for people looking for relationships. All Draco wanted was sex.

_This_ was why he didn’t deviate from the plan. None of the men at the club ever wanted to cuddle with him. They wanted to fuck him into the mattress in a private room, blow their load, and then leave. It was a system that worked well for everyone involved.

Trust Harry sodding Potter to go and cock that up.

Speaking of cocks, he could feel Potter’s hard and pressed against the cleft of his arse. Potter’s face was pressed against the back of Draco’s neck, and Draco could tell when he woke up from the change in the breath that was being huffed against his skin.

“Morning,” Potter mumbled, and his arm tightened around Draco’s waist.

“Potter, I did not come here to cuddle with you,” Draco snapped, trying to sound firm even though he really wanted to push back against that cock. He wasn’t used to waking up like this. “I don’t like cuddling.”

A warm hand slid down his stomach, and Draco gasped softly when it wrapped around his cock. Honestly, he was surprised that he could even get it up after the night before, but Potter’s hand felt good there, especially when he started stroking lightly.

“Really? Because it feels like you like something that’s going on here,” Potter teased, pushing his hips forward and nestling his cock between the cheeks of Draco’s arse. “I bet you’re still loose from last night, too.”

Draco couldn’t even help the moan that came out of his mouth. “Potter, I have to go home. I shouldn’t have even stayed here.”

Potter snorted, squeezing his cock a bit harder. “I don’t really think you had much of a choice in the matter. I had to carry you up here after you passed out last night, after all. I got you cleaned up and then put you to bed.”

“And your savior complex was appeased,” Draco said dryly.

“If you’re going to be like that, I can stop.” He didn’t make a move to pull away, but his hand did still on Draco’s cock.

Draco sighed and gave up, pushing his arse back against Potter’s cock. “Once more won’t hurt, I suppose.”

Potter laughed, and his free hand was suddenly there, probing at Draco’s hole. “Sore?”

“Yes, a bit.”

“Good.”

He only fingered him open for a bit before slick fingers were sliding under his leg and lifting it a bit. Then that cock that was becoming much too familiar now was pushing into him, and Draco moaned, one of his hands coming to join Potter’s on his cock.

“None of that,” Potter said, batting his hand away, even as he pushed in deeper. “No touching.”

“You can’t stop me from-” Before the words were even out good, Potter had murmured a spell, and Draco hands were tied together in front of him. Another spell had them tied to the headboard of the bed, and Draco’s cock twitched. Being tied up was one of his favorite things, and Potter’s display of wandless magic was enough to make him push back, wanting more.

“I can do whatever I want,” Potter whispered in his ear, and then pulled back, sliding out of Draco at an agonizingly slow pace.

Draco whined, squirming against the bed and pulling on the magical ropes that held him. He was used to rough and hard, and Potter was driving him mad, keeping his movements slow and deliberate as he moved inside of him.

Potter’s hand returned to his cock, though, and began stroking a bit faster than he was thrusting, and Draco didn’t even bother to try and hold back the sounds he was making. Even though the slow drag was maddening, it felt good, and Draco’s toes were curling under the sheet as Potter continued to move, his own groans sounding louder in Draco’s ear.

“Fuck, you feel good,” he panted. “Always feel so good.”

“Because I am good,” Draco replied, clenching around Potter’s cock. He was rewarded by a firm slam into his prostate, and he swore, getting close to reaching his climax.

“Cock little slut, aren’t you, Malfoy?” Potter whispered. “Might have to do something about that next time.”

Before Draco could reply that there might not be a next time, he was coming with a loud moan, twisting in his bonds and spilling his release of Potter’s hand. It didn’t take long for the other man to follow, and Draco knew he had to end this before someone got attached.

* * *

It was still morning when he got back to his house, feeling sore and worn out but well satisfied. He yawned and was wondering if it was too early for a drink when a crack indicated that someone had Apparated into his house.

“Blaise, what are you doing here?” Draco asked as he walked into the sitting room, looking at his friend.

“Coming to make sure you were still alive,” Blaise replied. “I stopped by last night on my break, and you weren’t here.”

“I could have been at the Manor,” Draco hedged, deciding that propriety could go hang because he wanted a fucking drink. He walked back into the kitchen and opened his liquor cupboard, looking for the good scotch.

“You could have been, but you weren’t. You always complain for days before you have to go to the Manor,” Blaise pointed out as he followed Draco. “Does this have something to do with Potter?”

Draco kept his face neutral. “Why would it have something to do with Potter?”

Blaise gave him a flat look, obviously not fooled. “Because he was at the club last week? And I saw what room he went into, which means he fucked you. And you smell like sex right now, so I wouldn’t be surprised if he had just fucked you.”

Hiding things from Blaise had never been something Draco was very good at, so he sighed. “Yes, alright. I was with Potter. He’s…surprisingly skilled at giving me what I need.”

“That’s good, right?”

Draco shook his head. “I think he’s getting too attached. I’m not looking for a relationship; I just want the sex.”

“Why can’t you have both?” Blaise wanted to know. “Best of both worlds?”

“Because. It doesn’t work like that. Do you think Potter would be alright with me needing to go get fucked by a bunch of men on the weekends? ‘Oh, no problem, Draco. Have a good time.’ Unlikely.”

“So you plan to be the best whore my club has ever seen for the rest of your life?” Blaise wanted to know. “I mean, don’t misunderstand, Draco. You’re great for business, but I rather want more for my best friend than getting fucked silly in private rooms. You could at least find someone to go home to at the end of it.”

But that was the problem. Draco was never going to find anyone who would be alright with waiting at home while he was out doing what he needed to do. Even Potter would get all possessive if Draco let him have a chance, and in the end, he would have to choose. Draco had never been good at choosing the right thing. He sighed and knocked back his drink, putting the bottle away before he was tempted to have more.

“In a perfect world, you’d be right, Blaise,” Draco said finally. “But this world is far from perfect, and I think we both know that.”

Blaise sighed and nodded. “Alright, then. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t dead. I’ll see you later, alright?”

Draco agreed that he would and watched as his friend turned on the spot and Disapparated. His buoyant mood from earlier had been dashed, but he didn’t want to dwell on it. He also didn’t want to think about the night of amazing sex that he had just had. Potter might have similar proclivities, but when it all came down to it, he was the type to want a stable relationship and all the fidelity that came with it. And anyway, Draco didn’t think of Potter like that. He was good for a fuck and that was it. Thinking about anything else was too complicated, and Draco did not have time for complications.

So, the next day, when Potter’s owl arrived with a letter, Draco took it and threw it into the fire so that he wouldn’t even be tempted to read it. It was time to get back to the plan.

 


End file.
